


Knight & Wolfe - Pilot (parts one & two)

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Michael Knight and Danielle Wolfe are two secret spies who were betrayed by the very people they trusted.
Relationships: Michael Knight & Danielle Wolfe, Wilton Knight & Devon Milea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Best friends Michael and Danielle had known each other since nursery, they even ventured into the spy world together. Their boss was massively impressed at how much Michael and Danielle workers together as a team and how well respected they were. One morning, he was reviewing a case when he decided to ask Michael and Danielle to work on the case - when they arrived at work he called them into his office; _"Long, Wolfe."_ he said as they walked into his office.

 _"Yes sir."_ They said at the same time, as he filled them in and they decided to take on the case. As they talked through the case, they set up a plan and they even asked their close friend to help them and he did so. Afterwards, they went to the casino and laid low as their friend posed as an electric energineer, keeping a low profile they pretended to be a couple and they quickly caught the attention of the photographer and they posed together.

Much later in the evening, all hell breaks loose - Michael and Danielle's close friend is killed but instead of grieving they gave chase and went after a car. A woman named Tanya and a man named Tim follows them, after arriving at the remote location - Michael and Danielle get out and point their guns at the guys. However, Tanya and Tim appeared and shot both Michael and Danielle in the face, after being left for dead, Michael and Danielle were saved from death by Wilton Knight and Devon Miles - Wilton places both of them into a coma as the surgeons work on their faces to repair the damage done.

The top surgeon notices that Michael has a plate in his forehead, but to his disappointment he can not recognise where it came from - however moving onto Danielle, he shows them that Danielle is half human as something appears to be attached to her entire skeleton. Wilton and Devon have no concern with Danielle for who she is but that the only concern they do have is making sure that both Michael and Danielle both survive.


	2. They Wake Up

When the bandages are removed an unspecified time later (presumed to be several months later), Long and Wolfe both now have different faces and two new identities as Michael Knight and Danielle Knight-Wolfe (now played by Hasselhoff and Piper). Devon tells Michael and Danielle that Long and Wolfe have both been declared dead in the eyes of the law. They are then offered a job to work for the "Foundation for Law and Government", (aka FLAG), a division of the Knight Industries. Since the killers believe Long and Wolfe are dead, this will give them both a better chance of infiltrating their organization and bringing them to justice.

Michael and Danielle both refuse the offer at first, but during their recovery, they becomes curious as to what the technicians are working on in a nearby garage. Wandering inside, Devon and Wilton Knight reveal that the secret projects is in fact a black Pontiac Firebird Trans Am cars, which Michael and Danielle both believe is their own original vehicles that has been modified (although it is unknown if the cars really is Michael's or Danielle's original vehicles or not). Devon tells them both that the vehicles are completely different and is the "Knight Industries Two Thousand and the "Knight Industries Three Thousand" - two super advanced vehicles, made from an indestructible material that is controlled by an advanced artificially intelligent computer - capable of autonomously driving themselves and avoiding any sort of collision. He then takes Michael and Danielle out onto the open road to demonstrate both of the vehicles' capabilities, and they are overwhelmed by what they experience. Devon tells them that the cars' computers are programmed to protect them and assist them on their missions if they take the job with FLAG.

Later, Michael and Danielle meet with Wilton Knight, who is dying from an unknown illness. On his death-bed, Wilton tells them that "Together (as adopted siblings) they can make a difference" and encourages them both to become a modern-day knight and wolfe duo who will protect the innocent and bring criminals to justice. After Wilton dies, Devon informs Michael and Danielle that Tanya Walker and her associate Fred Wilson have achieved top positions within a Silicon Valley computer company called COMTRON. Devon suspects the criminals will embezzle millions from the company and steal their technology (only to sell it to others for large profit).

Michael and Danielle sets off from FLAG headquarters and begins their investigation, but is astounded and shocked when the car's computer speaks back to them for the first time and introduces themselves as the "Knight Industries Two Thousand" and the "Knight Industries Three Thousand" (KITT). Michael and Danielle are at first dismissive of KITT and refuses to interact with them at first, but the foursome eventually begin to bond - firstly when Michael and Danielle both fall asleep at the wheel and is pursued by a pair of deputy sheriffs, and both KITTS' suggests a means of escaping prosecution. Meanwhile, as a comic relief, two bumbling car thieves try every means available to steal both KITTS, but to no avail. They are dumbfounded when Michael and Danielle simply walks up and both KITTs lets them open the doors without so much as a key. Eventually, they succeed in stealing both KITTs, only for both cars to trap and dispatch them to the nearest police station before returning to Michael and Danielle.

Michael and Danielle proceeds to the COMTRON headquarters and begins spying on the employees in a nearby bar called the House of the Rising Sun. There, they meet a waitress named Maggie (Pamela Susan Shoop), who becomes angry when Michael and Danielle ask her about Tanya Walker. Maggie is fired from the bar for her outburst, but Michael and Danielle find her later to apologize. She then attempts to push Michael's car KITT out of the way with her car, only to end up damaging it instead while KITT remains intact. The two siblings learns she is the recent widow of a COMTRON executive who she believes was murdered by Walker when he began asking "too many questions." When asked by both siblings how they could cover up such an act, she says that any witnesses to his murder were COMTRON employees who were paid off to keep quiet. Arriving at Maggie's apartment, the siblings meets her young son Buddy (Barret Oliver). Maggie informs Michael and Danielle that COMTRON is sponsoring a demolition derby the next day. Both siblings thinks it's a good idea to attend and offers to take Maggie and Buddy with them.

The next day, Michael and Danielle informs Devon about the derby and, to Devon's surprise, both siblings plan to enter their cars into the derby, hoping they will attract Walker's interest and allow them to get close to her. The siblings takes Maggie and Buddy to the derby and enters their cars as planned. Meanwhile, Buddy slips away and gets inside KITT just as Michael and Danielle start the competition. Unable to turn back now, the siblings enters the contest and Michael gives Buddy a joy ride. Both of the KITTs manages to take out every opponent on the track without so much as a scratch. This of course perks Tanya's interest, who soon begins plotting to get her hands on the amazing car. Michael and Danielle drops off Maggie and an excited Buddy, then heads to a petrol station to call Devon for an update.

With both of their cars as bait, the siblings sets an appointment to meet Tanya at the House of the Rising Sun, but upon his arrival, Michael and Danielle confronts a group of thugs and a bar-room brawl ensues. Both siblings are arrested and are taken to jail. Both of the KITTS get into their own predicament as they both get impounded and taken to a COMTRON garage. There, technicians try to reverse engineer on them, but their impenetrable body Armor makes getting inside impossible. Gray notes that they tried to use three diamond-bit drills to open both of the cars, but it did not work. After Wilson is unable to identify the siblings' origins, Tanya send him to retrieve both siblings. From jail, Michael calls Devon to tell him to help him out (in which it will take him a while to get there, so they may have to rely on "other means" temporarily). Later, both cars start themselves up by himself, manages to escape the garage, and busts through the jail cell wall to rescue their owners before Wilson can retrieve the siblings.

The siblings then races back to COMTRON where they enters the building via the ejection seats. There, they catch Walker in the act of stealing chip schematics as she prepares their getaway. The siblings steals her gun and forces a confrontation. During the scuffle with a security guard, Michael is shot in the shoulder and begins to lose blood - Danielle helps her brother to walk and they got to Michael's car, Danielle gives instructions to her car to return to Devon Miles immediately - which the car acknowledges and goes back to Devon. The siblings managed to flee in Michael's car KITT - who suggests to Danielle that they should get Michal to the hospital. Michael refuses - asking his sister to keep him in the loop and she agrees on the condition that once their revenge is done - they go straight to the hospital and he agrees. Michael orders KITT to chase after Tanya and Wilson. Meanwhile, Wilson calls for trucks to form road blocks and orders a helicopter pilot to destroy destroys both siblings and Michael's car KITT. KITT, however, easily avoids the barricades with his Armor, speed, and his Turbo Boost ability (which allows KITT to jump over obstacles).

Tanya and Wilson head to an airport where a private jet awaits them. Michael and Danielle intercepts the jet and smashes the wing off the plane, causing it to explode. Tanya, who now recognizes Michael Knight and Danielle Knight-Wolfe as Michael Long and Danielle Wolfe, steps from her car and, in rage, tries to kill Michael point blank by shooting at the driver-side window of KITT. Unaware that the glass is bulletproof (although the siblings and Wilson try to warn her), the bullet ricochets off and strikes Tanya in the chest, killing her.

As the police arrive, Danielle asks KITT take them both to the hospital, leaving the burning plane and villains behind on the runway with the police approaching. After Michael's recovery, both siblings pay a visit to Maggie and they promise her son one last ride inside KITT. Later, the siblings meet with Devon aboard his private jet where they both agree to stay with FLAG and carry out Wilton Knight's dream - becoming the adopted siblings that Wilton wants them to be and together to make the world a better and safer place. They celebrate their new partnership with a drink.


End file.
